A call center, such as 1860 for telecom sector, 95555 for finance sector, also known as a customer service system, is an information system used to provide for customers a plurality of access approaches such as phone, fax, email and so on and mainly used to deal with requests, doubts, complains, propositions and questions proposed to an enterprise by the users. The core function of a call center is to implement various call operations (such as holding, consulting, meeting, single-step turn and other operations) to fulfill different kinds of demands for a customer to complete communication with an operator successfully. Presently, the call center only involves voice call, and all the communications between a user and an operator are through voice. Along with the progressive development of 3G (3rd Generation), the demand of video communication between a user and an operator becomes more and more urgent.
During the building of a 3G network, compatibility between all kinds of network elements and previous devices and protocols needs to be taken into consideration, which will be a long-time process, and it is difficult to obtain a desirable perfect video solution in a short time. For example, a call center uses RTP (Real-time Transport Protocol) to call media stream codes, but a video access network uses 324 M media stream codes (3G-324M is a frame protocol, which is adapted for wireless, mobile industries, and able to provide communication of sufficiently high quality for all kinds of applications sensitive to time delay, and able to realize real-time multimedia service in a wireless circuit exchange network such that video, audio, control signals and others are transmitted in the same 64 K physical link). It is well known that 324 M is not for media stream switch. After a video call accesses a call center, a request for media stream switch is bound to be made towards the video access network due to the special call flow and operation of the call center.
To solve the above problem, the most common method presently used in the industry is to add a device VIG (Video Intercommunication Gateway) to realize the intercommunication between a call center and a 3G network. Since a new network element is added in the network, associated problems such as maintenance cost, input cost, network complexity and so on will be brought along.
Accordingly, how to make a slight improvement based on the related art and realize a video intercommunication gateway with a video media server to thereby reduce network complexity becomes a problem to be considered by those skilled in the art.